Wind and hydraulic power are well-known ways of harnessing naturally occurring forces in order to produce energy. Wind farms and hydraulic dams are being employed in greater numbers as fossil fuel energy resources grow scarcer and are the subject of environmental controversy.
A wind turbine generally uses large, light-weight blades mounted onto a rotor. The rotor is affixed to a shaft, the shaft being affixed to an electricity generator. Wind causes the blades to rotate, thereby rotating the rotor and therefore the shaft, causing the generator to produce electricity. Other mechanisms often accompany the system, such as speed multipliers, gear boxes and/or transformers.
Hydraulic energy producing systems operate in a similar fashion. Generally, hydropower plants use a water turbine that is rotated under the force of moving water to turn the rotor and shaft. The shaft is similarly affixed to the electric generator, thereby producing electricity.
Although these systems leave little or no environmental footprint, their application is usually restricted, due to relative inefficiency of the system. Thus, for example, wind power generators must be installed in geographic locations which are subjected to higher than average winds.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereinafter, the disclosed technology will now be described with particular reference to the drawings.